User blog:BeoBlade/GE:Onslaught - Chapter 4 - Nightmare
""Cross, what had you done..." This was the only thing he could hear. The voice of a girl who battling against 10 Silver God Arc Soldies, so as the giant Hephaestus. but the woman who was battling alongside Cross could be seing clearly weaker compared to him and she would die no metter what Cross tried but they still had to fight, none of them was willing to abandon the life and just rest on a thumb. Cross was reviving that moment with somewhat sadness and decided to reply, standing up without a single move "Teresa... How are you alive?..." but she decided to grab her God Arc and enter in her Triple Devour mode and just said to Cross stand up and fight against the SIlver God Arcs while she battles against Hephaestus. Cross yet remembered what was going to happen and decides to battlle against all the Aragamis alone punching Teresa's neck and making her K.O in a flash, The God Arc Soldiers were ready to hunt Teresa and Hephaestus wasnt taking this battle to any serious level, both Hephaestus and Cross known where this battle was going to end. The 10 God Arc Soldiers decided to enter in their Gun mode and started shoting against Cross who wasnt managing to move properly since he was needing to take care of the girl, Hephaestus was controlling her God Arc but he wasnt managing to evade properly since he was with someone with him, he got hit on his Arm and chest by the Silver God Arc Soldier'ds attack and barely could run with that pain he was feeling but Cross just couldnt give up from that point and needed to find a way to let both alife. He layed down Teresa to battle against the Aragami hive, who would logically win against he but still he didnt wanna abandon. Cross then jumped in the direction of Hephaestus willing to get Teresa's god arc, he got damaged by the Silver God Arc Soldier's attack but yet he couldnt stop and managed to get her God Arc, he then started to have Aragami mutatons appearing on his hand but he wasnt caring a bit for it and replied "Heh, so now I KILL ALL OF YOU" and ran towards the Silver Soldiers, he stabbed one of them on the chest and stole their God Arc to kill them so as used his corpse as a shield to kill the other one but Hephaestus crushed his leg when he wasnt seeing, using Teresa's God Arc, Cross couldnt walk and layed down for a second since he known what was going to happen, him like teresa would die that day. But then, a weird hooded God Eater appeared and blocked the decisive blow from Hephaestus and saved Cross' life, he grabbed his God Arc and slashed the God Arc Soldiers that instantly died, Hepahestus could only run after seeing thatGod Eater, Cross didnt understanded and could only watch. The God Eater walked towards Cross, but oly when he appeared closer he remembered he was--- He trierd to stop him, when he appeared near Teresa. He was desperate to save her but it was futile and calmly that God Eater killed her. The world gets blank, as he only could hear Teresa asking for his name, Cross died in that day. Nothing but an empty shell survived. And then he heard: "CROSS, WAKE UP DAMMIT". So did he" What...?... - Cross answers, everyone get relief seeing that he is okay, Ken only asked "What happened to you man? You helped the Team Z to finish Baluar but after that you got K.O" - no answer was given for them, Cross only tried to remember what happened that day but nothing came to his head. "let the man takes his time"- Azext said, he just went to take coffee alongside Leon and everyon leave, Cross followed Gabriel. But there was clearly something wrong, Gabriel was almost with no right arm, it was completely devoured. Cross then asks "What happened?" - Gabriel jus laught seeing Cross and he says "This? Was the Einherjar, I needed to tribute my arm to save you after you got bugged. But it's alright, I only need one arm to use the God Arc, just dont do that again ok?" - Cross felt guilt but nodded to him and made another question "Ok but.. who is Baluar?" and everyone in the room got silent, no one was feeling like to share details with him but Gabriel replied: "Baluar was one of our tenants,he worked bravely even didnt managing to kill much Aragamis but then him and Azext entered in Hades spot and battled against Hades itself, Azext battled alongside him but Hades didnt moved a finger, they were ridicilous on his view. But Baluar entered in Hades Limbo... The hability to control all lifeforms, sadly now Baluar is just an empty shell that works for Hades, Azext luckly managed to run. Cross understanded and spoke a little more with Gabriel before leaving to his bedroom with his God Arc, thinking of all that he discovered. ---- Previous Chapter/Next Chapter Category:Blog posts